Embarrassed Little Robin
by Katie-chan of the leaf village
Summary: The team sees a news report about an exclusive Dick Grayson photo shoot! Will Robin die of embarrassment? How will Batman react to everyone drooling over his adopted son?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as you probably figured out by now, this is a young justice fanfic. I simply adore fanfictions where the team finds out about Dick Grayson and Robin is a blushing mess. This will be similar to that. Now I tried to get their personalities right, so bare with me. There might be slight OOCness (is that how you spell it?).**

 **Regular-** Text

 **Thoughts- '** _Text'_

 **Speaking-** ''Text''

 **Reporters speaking- ''** _ **Text''**_

 **Now enjoy the story my little cinnamon rolls!**

Robin had just finished a day at school. School wasn't a problem for Robin, in fact, he liked it. He was one of those kids who actually understood what the teacher was talking about. Today Robin decided to come to the team headquarters a little earlier than normal. He had finished an exam early and the school let him out early. So while the other poor chaps had to finish a nerve-wrecking exam, Robin was going to hang out with his teammates.

 **Robin B01**

Robin entered the cave and was surprised to find all of his team was sitting in front of the TV. Now it's not that surprising to find teenagers in front of an TV, but in this case it was because no one could agree on a channel to watch. Robin looked at the screen to see that they were watching some news channel. Kaldur noticed that Robin had arrived and looked away from the TV screen.

"Hello, You're here early today, Robin.'' Kaldur said.

"Yeah, finished my exams early, and they were pretty underwhelming. What are you guys watching?'' Robin asked. Wally turned to him and smirked.

"Well, apparently Gotham's poster boy, Dick Grayson, did a photoshoot and they are releasing some of the photos over the news.'' Wally said with mirth that went unnoticed by the rest of the team except for Robin.

' _I never agreed for those to be put in the news! Batman would flip!' Robin thought._

"Yes, I hear he's really hot!" M'gann squealed. Superboy glared at the wall while Robin's cheeks went ruddy with embarrassment.

"Wh-where did you hear that?'' Robin sputtered. Wally was silently laughing at his misfortune (he was jealous too, mind you).

"Oh everyone! Well, mainly Artemis. She says she goes to school with him! Isn't that neat!'' M'gann said.

Robin sputtered again and now Wally was slightly annoyed.

"Hey, if you want to see someone who's good-looking, you're looking in the wrong place." Wally said while flexing his scarce muscles.

Artemis just rolled her eyes at him, before turning to the screen. Everyone else turned back to the screen. The reporter was talking about some charity event sponsored by Wayne Enterprises. Suddenly, the topic shifted to Bruce Wayne.

" _ **As we all know, some years ago Bruce Wayne adopted an orphan by the name of Richard Grayson. This boy who is the talk of Gotham recently did a photoshoot for one of Gotham's teen magazines. Saying that the essence of the photos were shocking would be an understatement. Many questioned, 'is it even possibly for a boy of this age to be this hot?'. If you are thinking that this is exaggerated, see for yourself''**_ The news lady said before a photo covered the screen.

Gasps filled the room. The photo was of Dick Grayson sitting in a chair in a dim room. He was wearing a blue buttoned up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. He held his head in his hand and peered at the camera through heavily lidded eyes. His mouth was turned up in a slight smile. There was no doubting that this boy was sexy.

Robin hid his head in his hands.

"Woah," a gaping Wally said and everyone nodded their agreement, though Kaldur looked slightly uncomfortable.

If it's possible, Robin's cheeks became even redder.

"The things I would do to that boy would scandalize a Nun." Artemis said in a lustful voice. Wally laughed as Robin groaned into his hands.

"How is it even possible for a boy that young to be s-so _hot_?'' M'gann fanned her red face. Superboy merely grunted and shifted his legs.

The picture faded from the screen and the news lady started talking again.

" _ **As you can see, there was no exaggerated needed. This voluptuous boy is truly one of a kind. But we asked ourselves a question, 'Did the boy's adopted father agree to such photos?'. Well, apparently the father did agree to these photos. But this isn't the only photo they took. Take a look at this advertisement for swimwear, that doesn't actually show swimwear."**_ Another photo appeared on the screen.

This photo was of Dick in a recreation of an ocean. The news lady was right about it no advertising swimwear, because the photo stopped at the waist. In the photo, Dick was just coming out of the water and was covered in water. He practically glistened in the sunlight. At this angle, his eight pack was obvious. He was smiling off into the distance as he held a beach ball in his hands.

Everyone besides Robin (who had hid his face in a pillow instead of his hands) stared open jawed at the screen (Even Superboy and Kaldur).

"Oh my-'' Artemis said.

"-God" M'gann finished. In a split second they were both giggling.

"-His abs-''

"His eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen-''

"-His body-''

"-I've never seen someone so hot-"

Artemis and M'gann were both giggling messes.

Superboy looked very uncomfortable and crossing his legs. Kaldur had a faint blush on his face. Wally on the other hand was still gaping at the screen.

"Maybe we should watch another channel," Kaldur murmured.

"Y-yeah. Maybe we could watch my favorite channel.'' Superbo agreed.

"No!'' M'gann shouted never tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this, Kaldur. This boy is hot in everyone's eyes." Artemis sighed that last part.

"I-He's not that attractive" a blushing Robin said. Artemis turned to him with disgusted expressions on their face.

"Are you _blind_? Even a straight man could agree that this boy is sexy! I see that blush on your face! You're just jealous because you could never be _that_ hot." She said.

Unfortunately at that moment, with the photo still on the screen , Batman walked in. No one noticed his arrival. and Artemis had started ranting about Dick Grayson's sexiness again.

"If I ever got that boy alone-'' Artemis began but was cut off by a grunt. She turned around to see a stoic Batman standing behind the team. Artemis blushed when she realized everyone had heard what she said.

Batman looked at the screen and behind his mask, his eyes narrowed at the photo on the screen. Batman turned to face Robin.

"You're grounded." Batman growled.

"B-but why?" Robin sputtered.

"You know why." Was the reply.

"Ugh fine. But it was _your_ idea." Robin groaned. Batman glared at him.

"Come with me. We need to have a ...talk." Batman said coldly. Robin groaned again and slowly stood up to follow Batman out of the cave. Right before they stepped into the Zeta-beam Batman turned back towards the team.

"Stop watching TV and get to work.'' He said nonchalantly then he and Robin left.

For a few moments the room was silent, then M'gann spoke up.

''What was that about?'' She asked.

"Not a clue,'' Wally said while trying not to laugh at Robin's misfortune.

"Who cares? Well, I'm out of here.'' Artemis said while standing up.

"Where are you going?'' Kaldur asked. Artemis smirked.

"I'm going to get me one of those 'magazines'.'' She then exited through the Zeta beam.

' _Poor Rob. He's too hot for his own good'_ Wally thought.

 **Poor Robin Indeed! Wonder what Artemis was planning to do? I realize Kaldur was** _ **extremely**_ **OCC, but it couldn't be helped. If you're wondering, Dick Grayson is my favorite DC character and I preferred him when he was Robin. The other Robins I don't care for as much. Hope You enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to add another chapter to this fic. Okay, so Robin would have learned about 'it' in sex ed classes, but for the sake of this fic let's pretend he hasn't. (little hint what this is going to be about) Enjoy!**

Batman and Robin walked into the Batcave and were still arguing.

" _You_ are the one who agreed to the darned photo shoot in the first place! So who's really to blame?"Robin said while turning around to face Batman.

"I never agreed to those pictures. I said only _appropriate_ photos should be taken, and those definitely weren't." Batman said. In reality, he was worried that the perverts of Gotham would jump his son. Not that Robin couldn't handle himself, but as his adopted father he worried about these types of things.

"Well I didn't want to take them either! I felt uncomfortable posing like that and the photo lady kept giggling and I have no idea why!" Robin shouted. Batman raised an eyebrow (I know, he's not known for showing emotion).

"You don't know why she was giggling." Batman stated monotonously. Robin shook his head.

"I don't understand! Why do girls do that?" Robin said. Batman sighed.

"I should have informed you about this earlier. Robin, it's time we have 'The Talk'." Batman said. He has been prolonging this day for years now, and it couldn't wait any longer.

"'The Talk'? What's that about?" Robin asked. He was really confused. What was Bruce on about?

"Come sit down" Batman sighed and moved to sit down on a couch.

"Um, okay." an unsure Robin said sitting opposite of Batman. Batman sighed again.

"You see Robin, when a female and a male have deep feelings for each other…."

 **-Line Break-**

 **-Back at Mount Justice-**

Artemis had just returned from a convenient store in Gotham and was now flipping through a certain magazine while lounging on the couch. Kaldur and Superboy were training and Wally was in the kitchen eating some freshly baked burnt cookies. The only other person currently in the room was M'gann, who was watching a cooking channel.

"He just keeps getting hotter and hotter." Artemis stated. M'gann turned to look at her.

"Who?'' M'gann asked, having forgotten about earlier.

"Dick Grayson, of course." Artemis said. M'gann moved to look at the photo in the magazine. It was the same from earlier with Dick standing in the ocean.

"Hmmm," M'gann said. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"You know, it may just be me, but there something I didn't notice earlier." M'gann said while squinting at the photo.

"What? That he's drop dead gorgeous?'' Artemis looked at M'gann weirdly.

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I'm trying to say."

"What is it then?'' Artemis demanded. Instead of answering, M'gann placed her index finger over Dick Grayson's eyes in the photo. Artemis's eyes widened.

"Look familiar?"

 **-With Batman and Robin-**

"And that's how you and everyone else was born." Bruce finished. Robin stared at Bruce with his mouth opening and closing.

"I-I didn't need to know that!'' Robin sputtered.

"Yes you did. Hormones can lead to stuff like this so you need to know this information." Batman said.

"Well, yeah. But you didn't have to explain in so much detail!"

"You need to know every step of the process for when the time comes." Batman said. Maybe explaining exactly how it works wasn't the best idea. "Anyways, You need to get back to Mount Justice to train." Batman said while heading towards the Zetabeam. Robin sighed and followed.

When they got to Mount Justice they saw Artemis questioning a terrified Wally while M'gann was trying to reason with her.

" _You_ knew that Dick Grayson was Robin?!" Artemis shouted.

"Well, um, you see-" Wally was cut off by a grunt from Batman.

"What is going on here?" Batman demanded. He already had a pretty good idea, since he was the world's greatest detective and all.

"Batman…...and Robin." Artemis said and her eyes narrowed. Faster than anyone thought possible, Artemis tackled the Boy Wonder and pinned him to the floor.

"What's up, _Grayson_?'' She sneered. "Those photos can't be real, there's no frickin way you of all people have an eight pack." Before anyone could react, Artemis yanked up Robin's shirt. She did a double take then blushed. Wally and M'gann stared at Artemis with wide eyesSuddenly, Artemis was thrown off of Robin by Batman and she hit the couch. Robin stood up with a heavy blush on his face. He quickly pulled down his shirt and glared at Artemis. Batman joined in on the glaring before turning to Robin.

"See, this is what I was concerned about. There are perverts everywhere, so you have to be careful." Batman said.

"I-I'm NOT a pervert!" Artemis sputtered. "I was just a…" She was at a loss for words.

"Yanking up my shirt because you wanted to see if I really had an eight pack." Robin said while glaring at Artemis again.

"Pervert." Wally snickered and Batman glared.

"Enough out of you. It seems we need to have a talk. All of you come with me." Batman said to M'gann, Artemis, Wally, and Robin.

"You appear to have figured out Robin's secret identity, though Wally already knew, now I have to ask you to keep this information confidential. I shouldn't have to explain why. Now as for you" Batman turned to face Artemis. "If you ever sexually assault my son again…." he let his voice fade out and glared at her. This did the trick, and Artemis nodded because she was too embarrassed to do anything else.

"Now I have to get back to League Headquarters. You four get to work." Batman stood up and left. An awkward silence settled across the room. M'gann cleared her throat.

"So you're the Dick Grayson, huh?'' She said awkwardly. Robin nodded.

"I can't believe I said all of those things about _you_." Artemis said.

"Changing your mind since you realized who it was?'' Robin smirked.

"Either way she's a pervert.''

"WALLY!"

 **Well, the endings not my best work, but oh well. I was listening to** **Unravel** **from Tokyo Ghoul while writing this. Do you know how hard it is to write a funny fanfic while listening to a song that makes you want to cry? Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
